Laços do Passado
by Lanaitd
Summary: Lana volta no tempo involuntariamente para ajudar sua ancestral Isobel a recuperar uma poderosa relíquia. A estória envolve todos os personagens de Smallville e eu não só ACEITO como ESPERO REVIEWS!


Titulo: Laços do Passado  
Autora : Tatianne Dantas (Lanai)   
Sinopse: Depois de adquirir uma tatuagem por meio de estranhos acontecimentos em Paris, Lana é transportada para o século XVII, onde passa a viver uma incrível estória cheia de aventura e romance, ao lado do 'Clark' que ela sempre sonhou. Enquanto isso em Smallville, Isobel, uma conhecida ancestral da nossa heroína, vira a cidade de pernas para o ar em busca de uma misteriosa relíquia. A fanfic é ambientada durante a quarta temporada da série Smallville, e baseada em seus personagens, porém com modificações que serão esclarecidas ao longo da estória.  
Classificação: Pg-13  
Gênero: Aventura / Romance  
Personagens:Lana (Isobel), Clark (Sir Edward), Chloe (Princesa Beatrice), Lois (Brianna), Lex (Sir Alexander), Jason (Arthur), Marguerite, e outros que poderão ser acrescentados no desenrolar da trama.

**Primeira Parte: A troca**

**Capítulo 1**

_Mais um dia amanhecia em Smallville. Em seu apartamento no andar superior do Talon, Lana acordava e como era rotina ultimamente, olhava no espelho aquela tatuagem que havia aparecido misteriosamente em suas costas em Paris. Aquele desenho estava se tornando aos poucos uma verdadeira obsessão em sua vida. E agora, como se não bastasse, estava tendo sonhos a respeito dela; sonhos tão reais que chegavam a ser assustadores. O pior é que quanto mais procurava se aprofundar naquela questão, mais mistérios ela descobria a respeito do símbolo que envolvia a tatuagem. Às vezes queria que Jason estivesse ali ao lado dela, pelo menos seria uma pessoa na qual poderia confiar... Mas ela tinha se convencido que a melhor coisa para os dois era ele ter ficado em Paris. Na verdade, a pessoa com a qual Lana queria conversar estava afastada dela naquele momento._

"Com certeza Clark tentaria arranjar uma solução para esse problema", pensava ela usando somente o coração. Mas a racionalidade não demorava muito a chegar, completando seu pensamento. "Ou então complicaria tudo muito mais com todos os seus segredos e mentiras e eu iria me decepcionar ainda mais". Lana ainda estava muito magoada com Clark. Nem o tempo que ela passou em Paris com Jason puderam fazê-la esquecer tudo que havia passado no ano anterior.

Tomou café da manhã e sentiu vontade de sair um pouco pois tinha um tempo antes da primeira aula. Pegou o carro e ligou sem saber direito para onde ia. Alguma força parecia estar guiando-a, uma coisa que não dava para explicar! Depois de uns 15 minutos, percebeu que estava indo em direção às cavernas Kawatche... Ultimamente, estava passando grande parte do seu tempo livre ali;  
sabia que não adiantava, não iria descobrir nada apenas olhando, mas lhe dava uma sensação enorme de êxtase permanecer naquele lugar. Era como se lá tivesse um ímã enorme que cada dia a atraía mais. E essa estranha atração estava mais forte do que nunca naquele dia... Lana podia sentir, apesar de não conseguir explicar. Repentinamente, ela notou uma mancha vermelha ao lado do símbolo nas paredes que era igual ao que tinha aparecido nas suas costas. Não tinha certeza, mas poderia jurar que aquilo não existia ali antes. Num impulso, ela tocou naquela mancha, que aparentava ser de sangue pisado... No instante em que a ponta dos seus dedos sentiu a aspereza das paredes da caverna, Lana sentiu uma dor imensa em seu peito, seguida de imediato por um clarão tão forte que ela teve a sensação que estava caindo de um enorme precipício...

--------------------------------------------------

Lana abriu os olhos quando o clarão cessou e se levantou de supetão. Olhou ao seu redor devagar e percebeu que estava em um lugar bem diferente das cavernas Kawatche. Era um quarto um pouco rústico, que continha apenas a cama, um guarda-roupas bem estranho e antigo, e uma penteadeira no mesmo estilo. Ainda estava tentando absorver tudo aquilo, quando alguém começou a bater muito forte na porta, assustando-a:

- Isobel, Isobel... Acorde, a princesa está esperando!

Lana deu um salto e botou os pés no chão. Quando fez isso, percebeu que ainda estava sentindo uma leve pressão no peito... Mas concluiu que devia ser pelo fato de estar assustada com toda a esquisitice daquela situação:

- O que? Oh meu Deus, onde eu estou?

Repentinamente ela se levantou por completo, e ao se olhar no espelho tomou outro susto. Estava vestida com trajes de dormir do século XVII: camisola de mangas compridas e uma touca na cabeça.

- Isobel! A princesa está em desespero chamando por você!  
- Eu estou indo - Lana tomou mais um susto; as palavras saíram da sua boca em francês contra sua vontade. Ela tinha aprendido um pouco do idioma no verão que passou na França, mas aquilo tinha sido um ato totalmente involuntário, como se ela houvesse esquecido o inglês caipira que se falava em Smallville e só lembrasse como falar daquela forma. Foi nesse momento que ela se deu conta que a pessoa chamando-a na porta também gritava em francês. Ela foi até lá e ainda sem saber porque, abriu a porta. Uma senhora simpática, muito gorda, de bochechas rosadas, cabelos esbranquiçados e também com um penteado e trajando roupas de séculos passados, entrou como um furacão no quarto:

- Isobel minha filha você ainda nem se vestiu! Deixe-me ajudá-lo ou Sua Majestade vai arrancar meu fígado quando eu aparecer lá sem você. 

A mulher nem esperou uma permissão de Lana, até porque ela estava assustada demais para esboçar qualquer reação:

- Deixe-me ver - ela tirou a camisola de Lana, como se já tivesse bastante prática naquilo. 

Somente com as roupas de baixo, Lana olhou suas costas no espelho e percebeu que a tatuagem havia simplesmente desaparecido! A senhora abriu o guarda-roupa do quarto:

- Madame... Desculpe, eu esqueci vosso nome!  
- Isobel... Brincalhona como sempre... O que você andou aprontando noite passada para ter esquecido o nome da 'vossa' madrinha! - ela soltou um sorriso leve, balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação.

Lana teve outro ato involuntário e arqueou uma das sombrancelhas, em sinal de ironia. Ela nunca havia conseguido fazer aquilo, o que tornava a situação cada vez mais estranha:

- Eu juro que não consigo lembrar... Margueritte - a recordação veio como um clarão na mente dela. Além de lembrar o nome daquela que parecia ser sua madrinha, ela também viu de relance várias imagens dela correndo ainda pequena entre os animais numa pequena fazenda e depois já por volta dos seus 13 anos sendo levada por aquela mulher para um castelo.  
- Levante os braços desmemoriada!

Lana obedeceu e Marguerite colocou o vestido nela, amarrando os cordões que sobraram nas costas. Era um vestido muito simples, branco com detalhes de renda na cor vinho, mas no corpo dela tinha ficado muito elegante. Logo após ter amarrado, Margueritte soltou a touca da cabeça dela e amarrou as tranças que haviam se desprendido dando voltar atrás, deixando alguns fios de cabelo soltos:

- Pronto, a mais perfeita dama de companhia.O que você está esperando? Vá, vá... Antes que a Princesa enlouqueça!

Lana teve outro clarão na memória e saiu do quarto sabendo exatamente para onde deveria se dirigir!  
--------------------------------------------------


End file.
